CryptoShield Ransomware
CryptoShield Ransomware Overview The CryptoShield ransomware is a new viral strain that originates from the CryptoMix ransomware. Upon infection an unique infection ID is assigned to every infected computer. This is communicated to the remote C&C server along with the private decryption key. All affected files are encrypted using the AES-256 cipher and they receive the CRYPTOSHIELD extension. A distinctive feature of the virus is that the file names are scrambled using the classic ROT-13 substitution cipher. The virus disables the Windows startup recovery options and deletes all Shadow Volume Copies. This makes data recovery difficult without the use of specialized software solutions. CryptoShield Ransomware Affected File Types .ACCDB, .MDB, .MDF, .DBF, .VPD, .SDF, .SQLITEDB, .SQLITE3, .SQLITE, .SQL, .SDB, .DOC, .DOCX, .ODT, .XLS, .XLSX, .ODS, .PPT, .PPTX, .ODP, .PST, .DBX, .WAB, .TBK, .PPS, .PPSX, .PDF, .JPG, .TIF, .PUB, .ONE, .RTF, .CSV, .DOCM, .XLSM, .PPTM, .PPSM, .XLSB, .DOT, .DOTX, .DOTM, .XLT, .XLTX, .XLTM, .POT, .POTX, .POTM, .XPS, .WPS, .XLA, .XLAM, .ERBSQL, .SQLITE-SHM, .SQLITE-WAL, .LITESQL, .NDF, .OST, .PAB, .OAB, .CONTACT, .JNT, .MAPIMAIL, .MSG, .PRF, .RAR, .TXT, .XML, .ZIP, .1CD, .3DS, .3G2, .3GP, .7Z, .7ZIP, .AOI, .ASF, .ASP, .ASPX, .ASX, .AVI, .BAK, .CER, .CFG, .CLASS, .CONFIG, .CSS, .DDS, .DWG, .DXF, .FLF, .FLV, .HTML, .IDX, .JS, .KEY, .KWM, .LACCDB, .LDF, .LIT, .M3U, .MBX, .MD, .MID, .MLB, .MOV, .MP3, .MP4, .MPG, .OBJ, .PAGES, .PHP, .PSD, .PWM, .RM, .SAFE, .SAV, .SAVE, .SRT, .SWF, .THM, .VOB, .WAV, .WMA, .WMV, .3DM, .AAC, .AI, .ARW, .C, .CDR, .CLS, .CPI, .CPP, .CS, .DB3, .DRW, .DXB, .EPS, .FLA, .FLAC, .FXG, .JAVA, .M, .M4V, .MAX, .PCD, .PCT, .PL, .PPAM, .PS, .PSPIMAGE, .R3D, .RW2, .SLDM, .SLDX, .SVG, .TGA, .XLM, .XLR, .XLW, .ACT, .ADP, .AL, .BKP, .BLEND, .CDF, .CDX, .CGM, .CR2, .CRT, .DAC, .DCR, .DDD, .DESIGN, .DTD, .FDB, .FFF, .FPX, .H, .IIF, .INDD, .JPEG, .MOS, .ND, .NSD, .NSF, .NSG, .NSH, .ODC, .OIL, .PAS, .PAT, .PEF, .PFX, .PTX, .QBB, .QBM, .SAS7BDAT, .SAY, .ST4, .ST6, .STC, .SXC, .SXW, .TLG, .WAD, .XLK, .AIFF, .BIN, .BMP, .CMT, .DAT, .DIT, .EDB, .FLVV, .GIF, .GROUPS, .HDD, .HPP, .M2TS, .M4P, .MKV, .MPEG, .NVRAM, .OGG, .PDB, .PIF, .PNG, .QED, .QCOW, .QCOW2, .RVT, .ST7, .STM, .VBOX, .VDI, .VHD, .VHDX, .VMDK, .VMSD, .VMX, .VMXF, .3FR, .3PR, .AB4, .ACCDE, .ACCDR, .ACCDT, .ACH, .ACR, .ADB, .ADS, .AGDL, .AIT, .APJ, .ASM, .AWG, .BACK, .BACKUP, .BACKUPDB, .BANK, .BAY, .BDB, .BGT, .BIK, .BPW, .CDR3, .CDR4, .CDR5, .CDR6, .CDRW, .CE1, .CE2, .CIB, .CRAW, .CRW, .CSH, .CSL, .DB_JOURNAL, .DC2, .DCS, .DDOC, .DDRW, .DER, .DES, .DGC, .DJVU, .DNG, .DRF, .DXG, .EML, .ERF, .EXF, .FFD, .FH, .FHD, .GRAY, .GREY, .GRY, .HBK, .IBANK, .IBD, .IBZ, .IIQ, .INCPAS, .JPE, .KC2, .KDBX, .KDC, .KPDX, .LUA, .MDC, .MEF, .MFW, .MMW, .MNY, .MONEYWELL, .MRW, .MYD, .NDD, .NEF, .NK2, .NOP, .NRW, .NS2, .NS3, .NS4, .NWB, .NX2, .NXL, .NYF, .ODB, .ODF, .ODG, .ODM, .ORF, .OTG, .OTH, .OTP, .OTS, .OTT, .P12, .P7B, .P7C, .PDD, .MTS, .PLUS_MUHD, .PLC, .PSAFE3, .PY, .QBA, .QBR, .QBW, .QBX, .QBY, .RAF, .RAT, .RAW, .RDB, .RWL, .RWZ, .S3DB, .SD0, .SDA, .SR2, .SRF, .SRW, .ST5, .ST8, .STD, .STI, .STW, .STX, .SXD, .SXG, .SXI, .SXM, .TEX, .WALLET, .WB2, .WPD, .X11, .X3F, .XIS, .YCBCRA, .YUV, .MAB, .JSON, .MSF, .JAR, .CDB, .SRB, .ABD, .QTB, .CFN, .INFO, .INFO_, .FLB, .DEF, .ATB, .TBN, .TBB, .TLX, .PML, .PMO, .PNX, .PNC, .PMI, .PMM, .LCK, .PM!, .PMR, .USR, .PND, .PMJ, .PM, .LOCK, .SRS, .PBF, .OMG, .WMF, .SH, .WAR, .ASCX, .K2P, .APK, .ASSET, .BSA, .D3DBSP, .DAS, .FORGE, .IWI, .LBF, .LITEMOD, .LTX, .M4A, .RE4, .SLM, .TIFF, .UPK, .XXX, .MONEY, .CASH, .PRIVATE, .CRY, .VSD, .TAX, .GBR, .DGN, .STL, .GHO, .MA, .ACC, .DB CryptoShield Ransomware Note NOT YOUR LANGUAGE? USE http: translate.google.com What happened to you files? All of your files were encrypted by a strong encryption with RSA-2048 using CryptoShield 1.0. More information about the encryption keys using RSA-2048 can be found here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RSA (cryptosystem) How did this happen ? Specially for your PC was generated personal RSA-2048 KEY, both public and private. ALL your FILES were encrypted with the public key, which has been transferred to your computer via the Internet. Decrypting of your files is only possible with the help of the private key and decrypt program, which is on our secret server. What do I do ? So, there are two ways you can choose: wait for a miracle and get your price doubled, or start send email now for more specific instructions… CryptoShield Ransomware Distribution The ransomware primarily infects using the ElTest and RIG exploit kits. ElTest uses JavaScript code that is injected into compromised sites. Other infection sources include spam messages, malicious ads, browser hijackers and etc. CryptoShield Ransomware Removal In-depth removal instructions and detailed technical information about the virus can be found on Best Security Search.